The Magic in a Young Girls Heart
by NinjaRose90
Summary: Gracie Hale has never had good life. She lives in an abusive foster home and she doesnt remember anything before waking up in a orphanage when she was eleven. But when she turns seventeen and reads a mysterious journal, it all comes clear to her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Seventeen"

It was a cold brisk morning in London. It was November, so you should expect nothing less. I didn't really have the want to go anywhere today. It was Saturday after all, but I forced myself out the door anyway. I walked down the pavement on my way to the park. I always liked going out to draw the scenery. I had my sketch book tucked away under my long leather jacket. The cool breeze blew my long, wavy, dark brown hair around. It was probably a tangled mess now. I finally made it to a park bench and began to draw the trees. Always beautiful those trees. The leaves are always a lushes green and I loved watching them blow in the breeze, so peaceful.

"Gracie! Oh Miss Gracie!" I was knocked quickly out of my concentration by none other then Mrs. Carson. The old middle aged lady that lives down my street . She came prancing up to me. Her graying blonde hair slightly hidden under a hat. She was also wearing a long yellow rain coat. I've never seen a more tacky coat.

"Yes ma'm?" I sat my sketch book in my lap and looked up at her.

"I hear its your birthday tomorrow. You be seventeen correct?" She asked. I smiled softly.

"Yes, I'll be seventeen."

"Oh wonderful, what are your parents doing for your birthday." Whoa, parents? I guess she hasn't caught the fact that I live in a foster home, and not a very good one. My foster parents are the least bit parent like. They probably wont even remember its my birthday. I just smiled at her and spoke up.

"I don't really know. We usually don't make a big deal out of birthdays".

"Oh, well, I still hope you have a great birthday tomorrow." she smiled and walked off. Finally some peace and quiet.

"Oh wait Gracie, I almost forgot. I got a letter in the mail today with a locket in it. The letter said to give it to you and that you know what to do with it." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver chain with a heart shaped locket on it. On the center of the locket was a topaz, my birthstone.

"Why did someone send it to you if it was meant for me?" I asked.

"I don't know, there wasn't a return address and no name of who it was from. Well, I'm sure you'll find out what to do with it. Bye" She scurried off again and I stared down at the beautiful locket. What do you mean I'll know what to do with it? It didn't let it bother me to much as I put it in my jacket pocket, finished up my drawing and went home. The wind began to blow the leaves around me on my walk back. I soon started to hear a whisper in the wind, or what sounded like one.

"Gracie….." I picked up the pace. The wind was still blowing the leaves around me. "Gracie….." I heard the whisper again. No one around me seemed to notice anything. I picked up the pace a little more. "Gracie!" The whisper turned to a loud yell.

"Stop it!" I yelled. All of the sudden the leaves dropped to the ground and the wind stopped blowing. That wasn't the first time a weird thing like that happened. The first time was when I was thirteen, I got really mad at my foster parents that the light bulb in the living room lamp broke. A few more times something like that happened. I would feel a sharp shoot of emotions and something would crack, brake, rattle, or fall off a shelf. I finally made it home and my foster parents were already home. My foster mom Jesse rose a ruckus over me walking in.

"Where have you been!"

"Out" I kept walking past her to the kitchen to get some water. My foster dad Don stood in the way of the sink.

"Ha, not a good answer".

"I was out, at the park." I decided just to walk to my room. Don grabbed my arm and pulled me back. My wrist popped in the process. I had a want to scream, but why give him something else to hit me about.

"We are not done talking about this!" He squeezed my wrist even harder and I let out a small whimper.

"I'm sorry, please". He let go of my wrist.

"Now that's more like it. Now go to your room you ungrateful little twit". I listened and ran up stairs. My wrist was throbbing and now swelling up. A small tear fell down the side of my face. I pulled the locket out of my pocket and just stared at it. What am I supposed to do with you? I laid it down on my bedside table and just stared at the ceiling. I didn't come out of my room for the rest of the day. Not like they would care. I decided to go get a snack after they went to sleep. I just ate a bagel or two as I looked at the clock. Twelve o' two in the morning.

"Happy Birthday to me" I whispered to myself as I went back to my room. Birthday, that is when it came to me. I searched under my bed for it. A journal, that was left with me at the orphanage. When I was eleven I woke up at an orphanage with no memory of who I was or who my parents were. People always told me it was amnesia. The journal had a note attached to it that said, Don't try to open it until your seventeen. Then you will find the key to remembering, love RH. The key, that's it. I took a good look at the locket, then I knew how to use it. I opened the locket and pressed it down in the heart shapes on the lock and the journal opened. Oh my goodness it worked. I opened the journal slowly. There was an entry. I read it.

My sweet Gracie,

If you are reading this, then it must be your seventeenth birthday. Happy Birthday dear. I know you probably have a lot of questions to ask, like who am I? Well, I am your mother, and I love you very much dear. When you were eleven I erased your memories to keep you safe and I placed you in an orphanage. I left you this journal so that when you turn seventeen, you can figure out more of who you are and where you come from. You have probably seen by now that you are different, and you are. You are a witch, like me and your father. I am a mud blood, which means I have no magic parents and your father is a pure blood, meaning he is from an all magic family.

I know this is a lot to take in, but I know you know that you have power. By now you should have made things brake or levitate or crack, just by getting angry or sad. Embrace your power Gracie, learn and grow to be the strong witch I know you are. In this journal I have left you pictures of me and your father and beginners spells to help you along the way. Along with more jounral entries from me. But never forget this my dear, stay away from the wolves.

I love you Gracie,

Rowan H.

Well, I didn't expect that at all. My heart feels like it just stopped beating. This is all coming so fast. I always knew I was different, but a witch. I flipped through the journal, there was an entry on almost every page and there was some pictures of my parents. I could tell they were magic because the pictures were moving, but not in the entire journal did it say what stay away from the wolves meant. I need to figure this out. I am so confused, what does all of this even mean? I fell back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Protect me from what? And what wolves? I felt like screaming. I need to get out of here. The clock now read twelve thirty, so the foster parents should still be asleep.

I grabbed one of my over the shoulder bag and put some money, my sketch pad, a few pencils, and the journal in the bag. I also put in some granola bars. I slipped on my tennis shoes, blue jeans, and a long sleeved green shirt. I pulled my long dark brown hair back into a pony tail and snuck out the window and jumped to the ground. I don't have an idea where I am going, or when I will get there. All I do know is I am a witch, I need to get out of this abusive home, and I need to find answers.


	2. Keep Running

I do not own anything of Harry Potter! I just really love the series.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Keep running"

I made sure I would make my way out of London before I stopped running. I really didn't need the police after me, but I don't think that they would be called anyway. London is a big city and I didn't really know where I was going. I just kept running until I made some distance then fell asleep in an alley. Not knowing what time it was. Its really cold out here . I laid my head down on my bag and closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

(Dream)

"No No! Get back!" I heard a women yelling and a young girl crying. I felt cold now. It was like I've seen all of this before. The women picked up the young girl, probably no older then eight and began running though the woods.

"Mommy I'm scared" Cried the little girl.

"I know you are dear just stay strong" The women pulled out her wand and shot red flames behind her. I could hear growling in the background. Why does this women feel so familiar?

"Mommy they're gaining on us" Cried the little girl. I saw it then. Stay away from the wolves. Stay away from the werewolves. Two large dog-like creatures chased after the women and her child. The women soon tripped and dropped her daughter out of her arms. There was screaming and crying as the wolves dove at them.

(End dream)

"NO!" I woke up in a cold sweat in the alley. I've seen that before. I was the little girl and the women was my mother. It had to be true. I decided to go look for some food. I did find out the time. It was nine o' clock on my birthday. My back was killing me from laying on cold, hard pavement. I grabbed some of the granola from my bag. I defiantly looked like a homeless girl no. I'm dirty, my clothes are wet and my hair has never looked worse.

I decided to read the journal when I was done eating. I found the beginner spells my mother wrote down. Like a levitation spell. It said to concentrate when using a spell. I looked at the trash can in front of me, held out my hand and said the spell. The trash can lid didn't really levitate, it flew off as if something exploded. It flew a good twenty feet or more because it went over the buildings. Ok, I really need more practice. I got up and ran off before anyone saw me. This magic thing is going to be a lot harder then I thought.

I flipped through the journal some more while I was walking. I read that I needed a wand to truly practice magic. Great, I don't even know where to get a wand! My mom wrote about some place called Diagon Alley. But no real showing of how to get there. I kept my thoughts on my dream most of the day. Was that a memory from my past? Being chased by werewolves? How I forgot something like that I'll never know. Must have been a strong memory spell my mother put on me.

I never really stopped walking. Still haven't left the city though. Just never stayed in one spot for to long. I really wanted to figure out where to get my wand so I can practice and not keep blowing things up. The day soon when by quickly as the temperature started to drop rapidly. Wonderful, another cold night in the streets. I ate two more granola bars and went to go find somewhere to sleep. I found a bank clock that said it was eleven at night and fifty degrees and dropping. Great, its late and I'm getting really cold.

It was becoming very scary at night because of the people who were roaming around. I was trying to find a hidden and safe place to sleep. But if I have to stay up all night to be safe, I shall. There was a lot of drunkards roaming the streets , so I tried avoiding them the entire time. I made my way down a flight of stairs between to buildings. But I decided to turn around when I saw a group of drunk teens at the bottom of it, but when I turned around two more were coming down the stairs and dragged me down with them and threw me down.

The tallest teen snickered. His curly brown hair was shoved under a beanie and he kept sipping down his whiskey. Then he bent down and pulled me to my feet.

"Oh, you're a cute one. What do they call you love?" I didn't want to reply to his question. The group laughed.

"I said what do they call you, and don't think I'm above beating a pretty lady like you." I stayed strong and didn't answer .

"Fine, have it your way". He swung back and punched me in the face. I could feel my nose start to bleed. Next he knocked me down and started kicking me in my stomach, and some of his friends joined him.

"Stop it please! Somebody help me!" I screamed. Tears flooding down my face.

" Do you really think someone is going to hear you love?" He pulled me up so I could face him. I was in so much pain. My sides, my stomach, and my back felt like they were on fire and I could taste blood in my mouth from my bleeding nose.

"You really don't fight back. Your so tiny I wouldn't expect you to I guess". My height is five foot two and I'm only one hundred and one pounds. I had to get away. I needed to try magic, but not at them. I really prefer not to blow their heads up or maybe I would love to. I pointed at the trash cans behind them and whispered the levitation spell and all five of them flew sky high. That distracted them enough for me to run. My running has gotten a lot slower. I have never been in so much pain. I could here the guys gain their focus and notice I was gone. I really don't need them finding me.

"Please somebody help me!" No one was around. I kept running, tears flowing down my face the whole time. I really wasn't paying much attention to where I was going. Next thing I knew I ran into someone and fell back. I was scared of who I hit. I stayed on the ground and closed my eyes hoping they would leave, but instead.

"Are you alright?" It was a young man that spoke. I looked up at him. He looked a little older then me. He had very kind brown eyes and short scruffy red hair. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked again. Seeing that I have finally seen a nice guy I looked back up at him and cried.

"Please, help me" Next thing I knew, everything went black.


	3. Whole New World

I in no way own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Whole New World"

I finally started to wake up. All I remembered was fainting in the streets. It feels like I was just sleeping, as if I was at peace. I opened my eyes and I was in a dimly lit room. Only lit by the light coming in the windows. Even that hurt my eyes. How long have I been out? It was already very bright outside, and last thing I remember was it being pitch black out. I looked around the room and saw I was laying on a couch in some ones back room. It wasn't the cleanness room. Boxes piled high and papers scattered on the table. But I didn't really let that bother me. The room was still very peaceful.

I did notice I wasn't wearing the clothes I was wearing when I fainted. I'm not barefoot and wearing a long grey shirt and blue jean shorts. I heard foot steps coming from behind the door. Soon someone walked in. I recognized the man that walked in. He was the last person I saw before I fainted. He was tall, wearing what looked to me like a brown suit. He saw I was awake and smiled.

"Ah, sleeping beauty your finally awake" He smiled and sat some papers on the desk. For some reason I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He looked so sweet. Soon I heard more footsteps and another man walked in. They must be twins because the two are identical, but this one was wearing a black suit.

"Oy, she's up finally awake. Hi I'm Fred Weasley, and I know your already acquainted with my brother George" he said motioning to the one that saved me.

"So do you have a name?" asked George. I couldn't seem to make myself speak. I was so in aw over the two of them. But I finally choked up my name.

"Its Gracie" I said.

"Well Gracie its nice to meet you" The twins both said in unison. That did make me smile because they were so good at it.

"Well Fred I say we show her around." Said George to his brother.

"Around where?" I asked.

"Around our store of course. Weasley Wizard Wheezes." said Fred. I still didn't have a clue what they were talking about. I sat up to get off the couch and this sharp shooting pain shot up my back and though out my stomach. I cringed at the pain.

"Easy does it. Your pretty bruised I'll have you know". Said Fred. I lifted up my shirt and saw the area around my ribs were swollen and bruised.

"Oh wonderful" I murmured .

"Its alright" George got down on his knees in front of me. "Hop On"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course, you get a free ride on the Georgie Express"

"Way to be so cheesy Georgie" laughed Fred.

"Well it got a laugh out of her" said George. I hopped on Georges back and we went to the front of the store. It was almost like a dream to me. It was an amazing place. A magical place. Thing flying past us, sparks going off, floating objects. It was all so beautiful and magical.

"This is our joke shop. What do you think?" asked George.

"Its brilliant".

"Good, we like it" said Fred.

"So are you two wizards?" I asked.

"Yes we are. My brother tells me you're a witch" said Fred.

"Ha, not a very good one." I said.

"Well you need a wand, if you'd like we could take you to go find one" said George as he sat me down on a table.

"Really, you'd do that for me?"

"Sure, you cant practice without a wand, and maybe we'll get to know you better" said George.

"Thank you so much. This is all so new to me".

"Its fine, we'll take you to go wand hunting when we close" said Fred.

BOOM!

"What!" Fred and George yelled. There came a loud bang from the ground floor. The three of us looked down and saw a poof of black smoke and a group of freaked out kids.

"Hey you kids, cant you read! DO NOT TOUCH!" Screamed the twins. The kids looked at them in fear.

"We're sorry, it'll never happen again" said one of the kids.

"Ya it better not" Yelled the twins as the kids ran out the door.

"Really, the nerve of some people" said Fred.

"Ya, the nerve of yelling at children" I said. George snickered at the remark.

"Oh, someone has a smart mouth" commented Fred. I roamed around the store until it closed. Three or so hours later. Then Fred and George took me to go get a wand.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"To Ollivanders, the best place to get your wands" said George.

"Oh, I read about that in my mothers journal." I said.

"Good, so you know about it. That's where George and I got our wands back when we were eleven." said Fred.

"Oh great, I'm behind on the time" I said.

"So your six years late of when wizards and witches normally get their wands, big deal." Said George. We soon found ourselves in front of a large shop. Walking it I see shelves upon shelves of wands in little boxes.

"Hey Ollivander , you here?" Yelled Fred. A elderly man came out from the shadows and gave us a look.

"Ah, how may I help you?" asked the man.

"Gracie needs a wand." said George. The man looked at me with great detail then he smiled.

"My word, you're the spitting image of Rowan" said the man.

"Really?" I asked. Rowan is my mother. I couldn't believe he knew her.

"Of course. I still remember the day Rowan first came in here to get her want. She was a bright girl she was. I even remember her bringing you in here a few times before." I don't even remember that. I hate not knowing anything.

"Well if your Rowans daughter, than you should have her wand. The wand she had has a twin, so I'll let you try it out first." He left to the back for a moment and came out with a reddish wand with what looked to be a ruby tip. I took the wand and I began to feel a large gust of wind. Items around me started to levitate. I felt so at peace with myself.

"Yes, I would say that is the wand for you" smiled Ollivander.

"Thank you". We left the store. I couldn't believe I sat foot in there before and I don't even remember it. The three of us walked through Diagon Alley, to the Leaky Cauldron. While there we had some dinner.

"After this we would like to take you to our home." smiled George.

"You don't have to do that" I said.

"No, but we want to." said Fred.

"We're not going to let you sleep in the streets, you can sleep in our sisters room, she's only a year younger then you." said George.

"And we can teach you some spells now that you have a wand." said Fred

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Of course" said the twins. After we finished we got ready to go to The Burrow.

"Ready?" asked the twins.

"I guess"

"Good" they both said. With Fred on my right and George on my left they both grabbed my arms and we vanished. It was an almost out of your body feeling. Next thing I knew we were in the country. In the Burrow.


	4. The Burrow

**A/N: Sorry I havent written in awhile. Alot of school work. I hope you like it :D**

**I Do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"The Burrow"

The air was calm and cool here. It looked so peaceful, but yet I was still so nervous to approach the house. Fred and George pushed me along anyway. The house was very tall, and a little lopsided, but it was still amazing. As we approached the house a short red headed women ran out.

"Oh good your all home safely" said the women. She looked at me for a second and smiled. "you must be Gracie" she hugged me tightly.

"Now now mum, let the girl breathe" said George. She released me. She was defiantly a kind old women. We walked into the house. It was brilliant. It was so cozy and in the same way, magical.

"well, it may not look like much" said Fred.

"I love it" I smiled. Soon I heard foot steps coming from the stairs. I tall, thin red headed girl came down. She must be the sister. She looked about my age.

"Hi, you must be Gracie. I'm Ginny" smiled the girl as we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled.

"You can share my clothes until we get you some." Ginny took my hand and led me upstairs to her room. It was a small room. Very peaceful and quaint. She opened her closet and let me have free rain of the clothes in there. I slipped on a pair of blue jeans with holes in both knees, and a long sleeved striped shirt. We went back down stairs.

"Oh don't you look cute" said Mrs. Weasley .

"Thank you"

"So, I heard from Fred and George that you really haven't learned any spells" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Ya, I'm kind of clueless" I said.

"well, I'm sure we can teach you to be an amazing witch. We can start tomorrow. You just got here."

"Thank you so much". I'm actually excited to start learning. Maybe I can learn more about my family if I become stronger. Mrs. Weasley made dinner. Chicken and green beans. It was just Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, their brother Ron, and myself at the table. I did hear their family was a lot bigger. The father was working late, so was another brother, Percy. Charlie was in Romania working with dragons, that must be cool. The oldest son Bill was out with his wife tonight.

When dinner was over I went up to Ginny's room to read more in the journal. Still, most of it didn't make since to me. All I did figure out was that I am hunted by werewolves, great. The one thing I want more then anything is my memories. All of them, but that may never happen. Around eleven, Ginny was already asleep, but I went down stairs and outside to get some fresh air. It was a peaceful night. The moon was almost full. I just stood in the open field staring at the sky.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" I heard someone speak from behind me. It was George. He walked up to me, wearing striped pajama pants, a pair of sandals, and a maroon robe.

"Ya, it really is."

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Just thinking" I said calmly. He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I know we just met yesterday, but you can tell me anything. You can trust me you know" said George. I let a small tear escape. I looked up at him in the moonlight and smiled.

"That's just it. We just met and somehow I know I can trust you with my life. I was thinking about my mum. She erased my memory when I was eleven, and all she left me was a journal. I just want to remember her, to know what I'm supposed to do. I'm so confused". I looked down at the ground. I heard George sigh, then he finally spoke up.

"I know it must be hard for you. But I do just want you to know that I am here for you until the end. If you need anything at all I'll help you, and I'll help you figure out your past". He smiled gently at me. A few more tears escaped my eyes. George leaned in and kissed my head.

"Thanks Georgie" I wrapped my arms around him as we hugged tightly.

"Any time Gracie." We walked back inside and I went up to Ginny's room. Where I was staying. She didn't stir at all. I refused to let her sleep on the floor, so that's where I slept. On a mattress on the floor, until they would get me a real bed. But the mattress suited be just fine. I wanted to read the journal some more, but there was no light. I did remember a spell written in the journal. I took out my wand and focused. I whispered the spell.

"Lumos" A small light appeared at the end of my wand. I made sure it didn't wake Ginny. I took out the journal and began to read some more spells. I still didn't find anything about the wolves I'm supposed to be avoiding. I'm so confused. I just want to remember her. I want to remember my mother, my life, everything! I feel so in the dark!

I need help for this. Can the Weasleys really help me? I don't know if they can but they are the best shot I have. And the only shot of getting a real family. I must have had one before because the journal talked about my parents loving me so much. I just wish I could believe that. I lied my journal down and put the light out on my wand and went to sleep. I just wish everything was simple.


	5. The Magic

**I do not own harry potter or the harry potter characters.**

**I hope you like it, please review :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"The Magic"

The sun beaming in the window was blinding. I groaned for a moment then got up. It seemed that Ginny was already up. I got dressed, brushed my hair, and went downstairs.

"Morning dear". Mrs. Weasly was already awake and making breakfast.

"Morning, where is everyone?" I asked.

"Doing chores, they should be in any minute now."

"Like right now". I nearly jumped through the roof. Fred and George just appeared behind their mother. Scared us both have to death.

"Oh you two." Mrs. Weasly started to smack them with a spoon and they just broke down laughing.

"And a good morning to you sleeping beauty" smiled George. I blushed a little bit.

" Morning guys"

"So, are you ready to break out your wand today?" asked Fred.

"I guess so". I actually forgot all about that. With my luck I may blow something up or someone's head off.

"Alright alright, enough talk about wands, you two can help her after breakfast now go wash your hands and get ready." said Mrs. Weasly. A few minutes later we returned to the dinning room for breakfast. Pancakes and eggs, amazing. Then after breakfast Fred and George took me outside to get started.

"Alright, your only real problem is over thinking things. That's probably why you blow everything up." stated Fred. I didn't have a clue what that meant.

"Now, not all spells need actual words, mainly just focus." stated George. He took out his wand and shot what looked like blue lightning out of the end.

"Lovely" I muttered to myself.

"Of course it is" said George. I must have muttered a little to loud. I didn't mean for them to here that. They really are magical. We started with just simple spells all morning. Like the levitation spell that I used on a trash can and blew it up. With the wand I actually levitated something, with only two tries. I was very impressed with myself. We were probably working until two. Fred and George weren't happy that they didn't notice the time, because they missed lunch. I swear the way to a mans heart is through their stomach.

"Alright, I think we are don't for now. I'm starving so lets go inside." grumbled Fred.

"Oh he doesn't sound happy." I whispered to George.

"He's only hungry that's all." laughed George. We went inside and ate. I truly felt accomplished today. For once I feel accomplished. Ginny soon came home with Ron.

"Hey Gracie, you want to learn how to ride a broom?" asked Ron.

"A broom stick?" I asked. Ron and Ginny gave me a devilish smile and took me outside. They both took me to the other side of the house to what looked like a tool shed. They opened it and a line of broom sticks were hung in there. They gave me one and they both took one.

"Oi, Fred, George, move it!" yelled Ron. Of course Fred and George popped up behind Ron within about ten seconds. Scared him half to death. Ginny and I blurted out laughing.

"Bloody hell, I wish you two would stop that." complained Ron. Fred and George just laughed and took their broom sticks. They both kicked off and flew through the air. I have never seen anything so impressive. Next Ron flew off. Ginny stayed with me.

"Alright, mount your broom, keep a firm hand, then kick off." I followed her lead and I was air born. I was pretty shaky at first, screaming most of the time. I could here Ginny laughing, but soon I got it under control. The view was amazing. The breeze through my hair was like nothing I have ever felt before. I felt so alive. Everything looked so beautiful from up her. I felt like nothing could touch me. Fred and George we soon on both sides of me.

"Having fun?" asked George.

"Its so amazing, I've never felt anything like it before." I smiled.

"Ha, good, we were hoping you would like it. Try this." George stuck his hand out and I took it. He pulled me onto the back of his broom and Fred took my broom to the ground.

"Hold on tight." said George. I tightly wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his back and we were off. He started doing flips in midair. I couldn't stop laughing. It was so much fun. I soon just laid my head on his back and closed my eyes. I've never felt so peaceful. He stopped the tricks and we just calmly soared around.

"Are you happy?" asked George.

"I've never been more so."

"I'm glad, lets head back. Its starting to get late." We got back to the burrow and locked the brooms up and went inside. We had dinner and I went up to mine and Ginny's room. I fell back on my bed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Well you sound like you had a good day." commented Ginny.

"It was amazing, I've never had a better day before. It was so magical."

"Well I'm glad you had a good day. I bet you'll sleep well tonight. You had a long day." said Ginny.

"I hope I sleep well. I've been having dreams about my past lately, and they haven't been the most pleasant ." Ginny looked at me with concern.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Nah, not tonight."

"Alright, I'm here if you want to talk about it." said Ginny.

"Thanks"

"Of course." She switched the light off and we went to sleep. I couldn't help but smile. Learning more about my magic and getting closer to George. I've never made friends like this. I just met them but I know I can trust them. With my life.


	6. Dreaming of Wolves

**I do not own Harry potter. I hope you like the story so far. Please review :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Dreaming of Wolves"

_The air was so cool. Why does it all feel so real. The wind rushing around me. I couldn't make myself open my eyes. I could hear my mother. She was holding me. She is running and crying. We got into a house and she laid me on a bed and told me not to move as she left. The room was dark . The only light was from the full moon outside. I could hear the wolves. They were surrounding the house. They sounded like they were laughing._

_I cracked the door slightly to look out. I saw my mother sitting at a table with her head down. It sounded like she was crying. She was afraid._

"_Come out Rowan. Come out and play." There was this growling voice outside. When he spoke my mother tensed up._

"_Don't be afraid Rowan, we just want to talk." The voice spoke again. My mother then looked up and saw me standing there. I could see she was crying. She ran to me and picked me up in her arms and cried._

"_Forgive me Gracie. I tried so hard to protect you."_

"_Hahaha, fine Rowan. You want to do it the hard way." Laughed the voice. My mother put me down and grabbed my hand and we ran out the back door. The wolves stormed in the house. I could hardly keep up with my mothers pace. The wolves were now on our tail. My mother couldn't fight them off any longer , so we just kept running. I couldn't see where I was going, and soon I tripped on a tree root. Me falling down also caused my mother to do the same._

"_Mommy I'm scared." I cried._

"_I know baby, I am to."_

"_Hahaha, we told you resistance would get you nowhere Rowan. You know what we want." I could hear the voice and the tree leaves crackling under their footsteps, but I still couldn't see them._

"_Over my dead body." Muttered my mom._

"_Ha, fine" out of nowhere a huge wolf lunged at my mom. She pulled out her wand and started to fight it. My heart was racing. I couldn't breathe._

"Gracie! Gracie wake up! Wake up." I felt someone shaking me. My eyes shot open and Ginny was at my bedside shaking me. I was drenched in a cold sweat. Also in the room was Fred and George standing over me, Ron who was by Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasly ran in.

"What's going on in here?" asked Mr. Weasly in a panic. Mrs. Weasly ran to my side.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked. I was still shaking. I couldn't speak, but I shook my head no. That dream was of my past. I know it.

"Did you have a nightmare? What was with the screaming?" asked George. I still couldn't speak. Ginny took my shaking hands into hers and tried to soothe me.

"Tell us what happened." said Ginny.

"Werewolves" I finally spoke up. They all had a look of shock.

"Werewolves? Your dream was about werewolves?" asked Ron.

"It wasn't a dream, it was a vision from my past. Those wolves were chasing my mother and myself, they were after something, and I think it's me." The was a long moment of silence. It was like they were trying to think of something to say. Finally Mrs. Weasly spoke up.

"Arthur, call for Bill. If anyone knows about werewolf families, he should." said Mrs. Weasly.

"I'm on it." He ran downstairs. I couldn't go back to sleep after that. So we all went downstairs. I sat between Fred and George on the couch and Ron and Ginny were all in arm chairs. Mrs. Weasly was in the kitchen making tea for everyone. Because I finally caught the time, three in the morning. She passed out the tea glasses to everyone. My hands were still shaking, I was afraid I would drop the cup. George gently grabbed my hand to make it stop shaking and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Its going to be ok. So stop stressing out." said George.

"Will your brother really be able to help he?" I asked.

"Well he should. After a bad run in with a werewolf he became an pretty good expert on the werewolf families around. If you describe the wolfs to him he can probably tell us what clan we are dealing with." said Fred.

"Didn't you say that journal of your said to stay away from the wolves?" asked Ginny.

"Ya, but it didn't really say much about the wolves themselves. In my dream it sounded like the pack leader knew my mother on a personal level. The way he talked to her. My mother was afraid of him. He wanted something, I think he wanted me. Because my mother said she was sorry she couldn't protect me. So it has to be me he wants." I sighed deeply and chugged the rest of my tea down.

"alright, Bill should be here any minute." Mr. Weasly walked in.

"Ha, Fleur probably wasn't at all thrilled about waking up so early" snickered Fred. Fleur I'm guessing is Bills wife. Suddenly the fireplace lit up in a green flame, and two people stumbled in. Bill was a tall man. His red hair was pulled back into a pony tail, but there was still some hanging down the side of his face. He was wearing a white button down shirt and jeans with a long brown trench coat. Fleur was standing beside him. She was absolutely beautiful. Her skin looked perfect, her long blond hair cascading down her face. She was wearing sandals and a silk night robe, a beautiful one at that. You could tell she didn't care to get dressed. But she was still beautiful.

"Alright, sorry I'm late." said Bill

"It's good to see you dear." Mrs. Weasly came to him and wrapped her tall son in a hug.

"Oh Fleur you look tired." joked Fred.

"Well what do you expect? It is three in the morning." growled Fleur. Bill leaned in to kiss her head to simmer her down.

"Alright then, you must be Gracie." Bill smiled and shook my hand. Fleur also looked at me and smiled.

"My word, you are such a beautiful girl. I can see why George is so intrigued with you." I could feel myself blushing and so was George.

"Alright Gracie. Tell me about your wolves." I sat back down between Fred and George and sighed. The wolves secret dwelling inside me.


	7. Wolf Story

**I do not own Harry potter!**

**I really hope you like how this story is going :D I'm having alot of fun writing it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Wolf Story"

I sighed deeply not knowing what to say. A lot of the wolves looked blurry to me in my dream. The only one I saw really was the one that attacked mom.

"Gracie? Are you alright?" I looked up and Bill was watching me in concern.

"Oh ya, I'm fine. I just cant really remember the wolves all to well."

"Yes you can. You saw them before. It's just going to be a little hard to remember. Your just have to focus." said Bill. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the dream. The wolves were different then what you would think normal werewolves would look like. They just looked like normal wolves, but about ten times bigger.

"The wolves were different. They looked like normal wolves, just a lot bigger. They could talk to. They also were wearing collars with a family crest on them".

"what was the crest?" asked Bill.

"It was a gold spiral." Bill paused for a moment. I could almost see the gears grinding in his head as he was thinking. Then he finally spoke up.

"It has to be the Spike Clan. They are the only werewolves I can think of that actually look like wolves. They are defiantly a more aggressive clan of wolves. They also have another thing about them that makes them dangerous. They can turn any day they want, it just has to be at night. There leader is the most dangerous, John, he is defiantly someone you want to avoid at all costs." said Bill. He looked so serious. Out of any werewolf clan the most dangerous one had to come after me.

"The pack leader. I think he knows me mom. He spoke to her on a personal level. He also said he wanted something. I think he wanted me. But why me?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know at the time. Maybe if I learn more about the pack leader I can find his motives. Who is your mother?" asked Bill.

"Rowan Hale." Bills face turned very serious then. Along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasly.

"Good god, did you say Rowan Hale?" asked Mr. Weasly. I nodded. He looked very frantic right now.

"Who's Rowan Hale?" asked Ron.

"Well, now knowing who your mother is shows why he wants you so bad." said Bill.

"Why does my mother matter of why he wants me?" I asked.

"Because, your mother is a very powerful witch. Pretty much everyone knows about her. She was one of the most brilliant students to walk the hall of Hogwarts. But, in her seventh year at Hogwarts she came across a very powerful and deadly man. John, who is the Spike Clans pack leader. John was hoping to gain extraordinary power by hunting down his fathers body and taking his power. But, Johns fathers body was locked inside of a spell circle, and the circle was placed there by the Hale family, so he needed Rowan to release the seal because she was the first born daughter of the Hale family. But, Rowan tricked John and sealed away half his power with his father. So, for years John hunted your mother because he needed a first born Hale daughter to open the seal. But things must have changed when she had you. You then became the new first born Hale. When John found out about your birth he knew he needed your blood to open the seal to gain his full power." said Mr. Weasly. I think I am going to be sick. It feels like I am under a curse. Only the blood of the first born Hale daughter can brake the seal. He needs to kill me for the power he lost.

"Are you alright Gracie?" asked George nudging me a little. I just looked at him and shook my head.

"So what your saying is, this werewolf needs me to gain his full power? So its almost like I am under a curse as well."

"Johns father was sealed away by your grandmother, who was the first born daughter. Its her fault this is on your shoulders. She made it that only the first born daughter can open the seal. When she had your mother that power past down to her and your grandmother lost the power to break the seal and she was no longer the one needed. But when your mother had you, the power was past on to you and you were the only one needed to brake the spell. So basically you are what he needs to break the spell. Do you understand?" asked Bill.

"Sadly I do. So what do I do now, keep running for the rest of my life? Because I really don't want to have kids with the fear of having a daughter and passing the curse to her." I was in flames now. I stormed out side. I cant do this. I cant fight this powerful werewolf on my own. I need my mother to tell me what to do. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and saw it was George.

"I should have known you would have been the one to follow me."

"Of course."

"I cant do this George. I just cant do this."

"Not by yourself, but you have us. We're not going to let you fight this on your own. I know you have the power to kill this wolf." He said.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're the Hale daughter. If you have the power to brake this ancient seal then you also have the power to replace it and kill the wolf"

"But I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"Hey, have some faith in us why don't ya. As I said we are not going to let you fight this war on your own." I cant lose him. I cant bare to lose any of them. I got on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around Georges neck and cried. He wrapped both of his arms around me and held me. I finally pulled back and looked him in the eyes. He smiled and whipped my tears away.

"I cant lose you".

"You wont." He sounded so sure of himself. He has so much hope. I need him with me. I need his hope. I cant lose him. Next thing I knew I leaned in and gently kissed his lips. As I kissed him another tear streamed down my cheek. We both looked at each other and smiled. It looked like he started crying a little bit as well. Not knowing him for to long I still knew George wasn't much of a crier. He smiled and kissed me again. I refuse to have him taken away from me. I refuse to have any of them taken from me.


	8. Mother Raven

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

**I am really enjoying writing this story. I hope you love this chapter and the rest of the story. Please Review :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Mother Raven"

We all went back to bed after me family history lesson. I couldn't help but to think about my emotional moment with George. I couldn't believe it. I could see that he meant something to me. The kiss didn't lie. I never really did go back to sleep, I just stared at the ceiling. Out of nowhere the wind started blowing rapidly and a giant raven appeared at the window outside. It's sleek black feathers glistened in the moonlight.

I stood up and went to the window to watch the bird. It didn't move. It just cocked its head and watched me. I looked through my journal to find a clue. It said my mother was in raven claw at Hogwarts. I opened the window and the bird flew in. Ginny stood up and was at my side.

"What's with the bird?" she asked.

"I don't know." I held out my arm and the bird perched itself on my arm and I walked downstairs. The bird flew onto the table and kept its eyes on me. Ron came downstairs.

"What's with the bird?" he asked.

"Mom?" I asked to the bird. The eyes of the bird widened and it turned into a beautiful woman in a black dress. She had bright green eyes and long brown hair cascading down her perfect face. She was so beautiful. I've never seen a woman more so. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Mama". The woman smiled and nodded as a tear flowed down her cheek. Ron and Ginny looked at each other then back at me. This woman is so beautiful. This woman, is my mother. Ginny laid a gentle hand on my shoulder. I couldn't speak. This was all coming to fast. I cant handle this. She stood up and made a move to walk towards me. But I backed up right away. I cant do this. She left me alone. She left me afraid.

"Oh baby." I started crying uncontrollably . Ginny held me close to her. Mother made another step towards me but I kept backing up.

"What's going on this time?" shouted Mr. Weasley. Everyone comes downstairs. All of them looking grumpy. It's now almost six thirty so only a little over two more hour of sleep. My mom shot her head around to face them.

"Who is this?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she rushed to my side.

"My name is Rowan Hale." she finally spoke up. I cringed at her name. Everyone's mouth dropped at that name. I could see Fred and Georges concerned look at me.

"Good lord, Rowan Hale. What are you doing in my house?" Mr. Weasley had a touch on anger and a touch of fear in his voice. My mother sighed and looked over at me. Who was now collapsed on my knees on the floor.

"Well, as you know that is my daughter on the floor and I still have a right to make sure she is ok.". Everyone gave a look to each other then Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

"Yes you do have a right as her mother, but you also erased her memories. You hid her from who she is!" She snapped. My mother just stood there and took it. I looked up at her as she looked so calm. She took Mrs. Weasleys yelling. She didn't even retaliate. She finally spoke up.

"I do deserve that. But do you think I would be here if I didn't care?" she asked sternly. I stood up. I walked in front of my mother and looked her in her eyes. She didn't say a word, or move. Then I hauled out and punched her in the mouth and she fell back against the table. I could see Fred and George mouth out "damn" under their breathe. That did make me smile. I backed up a few steps and watched as she stood up. She sighed deeply and finally spoke up.

"Alright, I really deserved that. I also deserve your hatred Gracie." Her deep green eyes gazed into my deep silvery blue ones. I must get my eyes from my father.

"I really want to hate you, but I cant. I cant hate you, but I don't know why. You left me! You erased my memories! I don't know really any magic because no one trained me because I never knew! But for some reason I still cant hate you." I growled at her. Her gaze fell to the floor. A small smile came across her face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"Nothing. I deserve hatred from you. I guess I'm just happy your not hating me right now."

"I really should hate you, but as I said I cant."

"What I did was wrong in some peoples eyes, but at the time it felt right to me. You have no idea what John is like. He will stop at nothing to kill you. I thought I could do something about Johns threat towards you. O that's why I erased your memories and put you with muggles so maybe I could have hidden you from him long enough to find out what to do about him. But I couldn't, he is relentless. That's also why I left you the journal so that when you turn seventeen you could open it. I gave the key to the woman down your street to give to you on your birthday. I'm sorry fro what I did, but to tell you the truth, I don't think you would have done it any different if you were in my place." Maybe she's right. Maybe I would have done the same thing. Why cant I hate her? I am so mad but I cant seem to hate her.

"Please Gracie. I am so sorry. But if I didn't care about you I wouldn't be here right now. I promise you that your memories are already coming back on their own." She held out her pinky. I tried to remember what that meant. I linked pinkies with her and we both kissed our thumbs. I remember, that was our special promise.

"I love you Gracie, and I will do whatever it takes to keep you alive, even if I have to sacrifice my own life to keep you safe." I could see her honest and loving look in her eyes. It was real. I tightly wrapped my arms around her and cried. All the Weasleys smiled the mother daughter moment.

"I love you to mom, and I'm going to hold you to that."


	9. Finding What was Lost

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Ya mother, daughter moment :D gotta love it(jk) I hope you like it and please review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"Finding What was Lost."

My mother was back in my life. I didn't understand this. How can she even still be alive? Last thing I thought was that she died by the hands of the wolves like my father. My mother kept some distance from me. I guess she could tell I was still having some trouble here. Most of the time she was out on the roof. I didn't understand that at all. Other times she would be in her raven form outside soaring around.

At the moment she was a raven circling the house. I was in the attic watching her out the window. She was even beautiful as a bird. Soon I heard footsteps coming up the sairs. George comes up and sits beside me.

"Having fun?" he asks.

"You could say that. I'm just so confused. I thought she was dead. I don't even know how she's here."

"Why don't you ask her." commented George.

"Your kidding right?" I glared at him.

"Well, I know you've had your differences, but you want to know more. I can see it in your eyes." I smacked him the head.

"What was that for?"

"I hate it when your right."

"Good, so you'll ask her?"

"Maybe, now don't bug me I'm busy sulking." He laughed and left me to my business. I still kept my eyes on the bird. How could she be here? She's still hiding something. I can feel it. I sighed and went downstairs. Fleur was downstairs washing dishes. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were out.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I've been in better moods."

"Your thinking about your mother aren't you?" she asked.

"Of course. She's still alive and I don't understand. There is still to much I don't understand and I'm ready to explode!"

"Easy dear, just go talk to her."

"Great, you sound like George."

"That's a scary thought." she said. I sighed again and went outside. I watched the beautiful bird as it flew. Then the bird landed and my mother stood before me.

"Do you need something dear?"

"Yes. How are you alive?" I asked. Her eyes grew.

"Pardon me?"

"How are you alive. I thought the wolves killed you. In my dreams the wolves are always diving at you. I thought you died with father. So how are you still alive?" She was silent for a moment. I could see she was pondering her response. Since she didn't speak up yet I spoke.

"Don't even think about lying. I can see that look in your eyes."

"I've done enough lying and hiding to last a life time. I'm just trying to think how to put this."

"Just spit it out already."

"Alright. You've heard the story about me and John of course. It all started when your father was killed when you were nine. He kept you and I alive. Before he died he put a protection spell on the two of us. It faded when you turned seventeen. That last dream you had didn't show it all. When the wolf dove at us we automatically teleported to London. That's all. But I never staid that far away from John, and thankfully with your fathers spell in play John could never smell me coming. I always tried to get him off your trail or find someway to kill him. I did once offer him my blood for your but he would have easily just killed me to get to you." Now I know the story. Even after death my father kept us safe.

"What was dad like?" I asked.

"He was amazing. He was so gentle and caring, but in the same way he always knew how to make me smile." Sounds like someone I know.

"He really does sound great." I smiled.

"He was, I hope you find someone like him one day. Someone strong, caring, sweet, loyal, and funny."

"I think I already have." I smiled. I started thinking about George.

"Is it one of those red headed twins?" she asked. I started to blush.

"How did you know?" she laughed.

"A mother always knows, and you kind of just told me. George right? I think he is someone worth fighting for." I couldn't help myself. I ran and wrapped my arms around my mom.

"I love you mom."

"I love you to Gracie." I went back into the house and she went back to circling it. Fred and George came down.

"Make up with your mom?" asked Fred.

"Ya, I have to say I did." I gave George a big hug.

"What's this for? He asked

"It's for you." I smiled. I could see Fred in the corner of my eye smile.

"Thank you." sad George after I release him.

"No, thank you." I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Gracie and Georgie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." sang Fred and Ginny. We both just blushed as George smacked Fred in the back of the head and I smacked Ginny.

"Your just jealous." we both said in unison.

"What ever you say." laughed Fred as he went back upstairs with Ginny. Fleur was just watching us with a smile on her face.

"what are you staring at?" asked George.

"Oh nothing." she turned back around and finished the dishes.

"So, you find out anything good from your mom?" he asked.

"ya, I did. I found out my father was still protecting us even after death."

"Your father must have been a good man then."

"He was."

"Your must be getting your memories back." stated George.

"I actually think I am. I'm starting to remember thing before. But I will tell you this now. My father sacrificed himself to keep my mother and I safe. I will not lose this war, and I wont lose you or your family." George smiled and kissed my forehead.

"And we wont lose you." My memories are coming back to me, and for once I feel whole. I wont lose to these wolves. I wont lose my mom and my new family. I will win this war and win back what was lost.


	10. I See You

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Sorry for the short chapter but it does jump start the plot of the story alittle more. I hope you like it :D please review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"I see you"

The tension in the house has gone down since my mother arrived. It's been about a week and a half since she came. I've been practicing magic the entire time. So I'm a little more advanced since I was before.

The tension in my heart is growing though. There is a full moon tonight and ever since I found out about the curse I've been a little afraid of the idea of full moons. It's dinner time right now. My mother and myself sat at the end of the Weasley table. The only Weasleys that weren't there were Percy and Charlie. I sat between George and my mother. Fred sat across from me and made kissy faces at George and myself. So I threw a chicken leg at him for the fun of it.

After dinner I was with Ginny and Fleur outside as we took a walk. The sun was starting to set and that made me tense up. We walked through the paths o the fields. I watched the sun as it set.

"Why are you so tense?" asked Ginny.

"It's a full moon tonight, what do you think?" The two girls gave me a look in concern.

"You'll be fine dear." said Fleur.

"I hope so." We made it back to the house around eight and the sun was barely a gleam on the horizon and I could see the moon starting to rise. I sat in the attic watching as the sun soon vanished and the moon started to rise. George came to join me. He wrapped one arm around me and pulled me closer to him and he kissed my head.

"You'll be fine Gracie." he said. So sure of himself.

"For all I know nothing will happen tonight. But what if it does? The wolves have more power under a full moon. What makes you think John wont lurk his ugly head in this direction?" I asked.

"Even if he does lurk his wooly wolf head in this direction. We'll be ready for him. Either way you'll be fine."

"I wish I was as optimistic as you." I leaned in and kissed his lips.

"Everyone wishes they were me, even Fred." That did make me laugh. But I did give him a hit to the head for that arrogant moment. We kissed again and he wrapped me I his arms.

"You'll be fine love. I'll always be here for you." I wish I had his hope. If being here for me gets him hurt, maybe I don't want him here.

"I don't want you to get hurt George."

"I wont, trust me." He sounded so sure of himself. We went back downstairs around nine. All of us just hung outside or downstairs. It was at eleven o' clock that my mother started to act weird. She watched out the window. I could feel the fear in her veins. The full moons light streamed through the window. I was about to head upstairs until I felt this chill down my spine.

"I see you." I heard this cold voice. I looked around and no one heard the voice because no one acted any different.

"Hello sweetheart, I see you." I fell to my knees in tears. The windows blew open around me and I could hear dog howling outside.

"NO! Not here!" I yelled. George was at my side with Fred and they stood me up. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were downstairs in a heart beat along with Ron. Bill, Mr. Weasley, Fred, and Ron followed my mom out the door and George, Fleur, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley stayed with me. We just stood in the doorway. I saw a dark figure walking toward the house and two over grown wolves beside him. It was John.

John was a hansom man, but I was still filled with fear. He was tall, scruffy blond hair. His body was very strong looking. He was wearing a long black robe with gold branches sown on it. He walked towards us and smiled. He had a nice smiled but I still flet this cold fear surfing up and won my spine.

"Well, Rowan, long time to see. Is that little Gracie hiding back there? My she had grown, I would have hardly recognized her." He laughed. I was then pushed to the back of the group. Everyone got their wands out.

"Leave now John!" yelled my mother.

"Huh, and who's going to make me? You? Well to tell you the truth I haven't come for her, yet." Yet?

"What do you mean John?" asked my mother.

"This just isn't the time yet. I just came to see Gracie after all this time, and to bestow a warning. Anyone who gets in my way for what I want will die." his tone changed. he was a lot more serious. Our eyes met for a second. I could see they were as dark as his heart. He smiled at me.

"See you soon Gracie." He smiled and vanished, along with the wolves he was with. Then I started to feel this sharp pain in my head. It started to spread through out my body as I collapsed into Georges arms. It started to become harder and harder to breathe. Next thing I knew, it all went black.

**Ya! I love cliff hangers!**


	11. It Begins

**I do not own Harry Potter! This chapter can be alittle gruesome when they talk about the ritual. But I hope you like my story so far, please review :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"It Begins"

"Come on Gracie, come back to us." Who is that I wonder. It sounds to familiar. Where have I heard it before?

"Gracie please wake up." There's another I remember, but why cant I respond to it. I felt like I could hear everything around me but I couldn't wake up. I son could even feel someone holding my hand. I knew who it was to. I love him, I know I do, but I cant respond to him.

"Gracie, please come back to me." George, I knew it was him. My eyes shot open and it was like I broke a dam because tears were flowing out like a raging river. I was laying on the couch and George was at my side, of course. He was in tears when I woken up.

"I knew you would find your way back." He was crying again.

"I heard your heart beating and it woke me up" I smiled at him. He leaned in a kissed me. We both were a mess.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Three hours" My mother came in and kissed my head. "I'm glad your alright dear." The whole Weasley family was in the room as well.

"Well well, good to have you awake Gracie" smiled Fred as he stood behind his brother.

"Well it's good to be awake. What happened?"

"John came, and we think he had something to do with you fainting, or you just got so scared that you fainted." stated Bill. Fleur elbowed him.

"We did know that you would be alright because John couldn't have killed you yet. He needs you at his fathers burial site, so he wouldn't have killed you." said Mom.

"Oh great! He left me alive just so he could kill me later, oh joy." I became a little grouchy now.

"We're not going to let him kill you." said Ginny.

"Unless he kills you first! I will not let that happen." I sat up like a rocket. Everyone gave me a startled look.

"Relax honey." stressed my mother.

"No! I will not relax!" ok now I was feeling a little dizzy now. Fred and George then pushed me back down before I faint again.

"What is the ritual mom? What is he supposed to do.?" I asked. She lowered her head. I could tell t wasn't good. She started to cry a little bit.

"I can handle it mom. Tell me."

"I guess you do have a right to know. I just wish it didn't have to be you. What John has to do it take you to his fathers burial site, there is a stone table there. He is to bound you on that table, and when he does the fire seal will appear. The seal will look like a spiral and the end of the spiral is where his father and the other half of his powers are buried. Then, he must, stab you in the abdomen, and bite your neck. Then he has to scatter your blood around the seal. Your blood will begin to drip off the table and hit the ground, then when your heart stops beating from lack of blood. John will have what he wants." Ok, I'm meant to die a very bloody death. My mothers fell to her knees and cried. The whole Weasley family fell silent. Fleur and Ginny started to cry a little from the gruesome horror story that may ened up being my death.

"Great, so this should be fun." I started to choke back some tears myself. I knew I had to die for this ritual, but not this bloody of a death. George took my hand in comfort. Him and Fred looked like they were about to puke.

"So, how does this no happen?" I asked.

"If we kill John before he kills you." said Mom.

"Easier said then done." I told her.

"It has to be done. I just wish I could have done it sooner, and maybe I could have saved you. But it's this stupid family curse that's all my mothers fault for making it that every first born Hale daughter can brake or repair the seal."

"How on earth am I supposed to repair it if I die!" I snapped.

"That's just it, I don't know."

"So, is there any special day he has to do this on or can it be any day?" I asked.

"No matter what, it has to be at night."

"Great."

"Please excuse me. Bill may I see you for a moment?" my mother and Bill went outside.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"No clue." said Fleur. It felt like they were out there forever. Finally they came back inside. Mom looked like she had been hit in the face with a hammer. She was in tears and Bill just looked serious. Next thing I knew George picked me up in his arms and took me outside.

"What are we doing?" I asked. George got out his broom and helped me on the back. I wrapped my arms around his waste and laid my head on his back and we took off.

"I jut thought you needed some fresh air. I always know flying helps me to relax." It was still night out, so It was a beautiful night. I just wanted to close my eyes and fall asleep.

"I wont let anything happen to you. If I lost you, well, I don't want to have to think what would happen." George sounded like he was holding back tears. I truly believe only a real man cries. I squeezed his waste tighter.

"I don't want to lose you either George. I cant bare the thought of you dieing because of me."

"I would die for you Gracie. That's how much you mean to me."

"So I guess it begins, the race for my survival."

"Ya, and I'll be fighting for you every step of the way" thanks George.


	12. Forgive Me

**I do not own Harry Potter! Ya I'm bacl with chapter 12! I am really happy for this story right now and I really hope you like it! Please review :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"Forgive Me"

I cant let them lose their lives for me. I'm just one person. Nothing more and nothing less. Why do they care? What can John do?

"We have to move to a safe house for now, until we get this settled." suggested Mr. Weasley.

"You can all stay with us, its out of the way and maybe a little harder to find." suggested Bill.

"That's a good idea son, if you both don't mind."

"It's no problem at all." said Fleur. But it is a problem, the last thing I need on my conscious is John going to their house. I walked upstairs to Ginny's room and sat on the bed. My mom came in behind me and sat on the bed beside me.

"Are you alright love?" she asked.

"No"

"What's wrong?"

"All of this is what's wrong!" I snapped.

"I know, I should have killed John while I had the chance. If I ever did get the chance. This is all my fault for putting this on you."

"It's a little late to be saying that now mom, but I guess lets just get ready to leave." Everyone packed their suitcases and met outside. We took a port key to Bill and Fleur's house. It was really beautiful to, down by a beach. I hate the idea of John finding this place. Ginny and I are sharing a room so we put our stuff in.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I could be a whole lot better." I sighed. The day went long. We all were doing our own thing around the house. In my opinion this house is a lot bigger and has more space. George did find me outside.

"Don't go and try and tell me your fine." he said sternly.

"Ok, I wont, I'm not fine." he sat down next to me.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to keep doing this alone?" he asked.

"About a hundred. Tell me George, what can John truly do? Yes he'll be the strongest werewolf, but what of it?" I asked.

"Well first of all he has to kill you to get that power and I will not let that happen. Maybe you are right about what he can do, but since he has to kill you to get that power, I wont let it happen." he said sweetly. I laid my head on his shoulder. I wish I could be like that. As strong as him. The day went by really quickly and dinner came and went. After dinner, I snuck into the room my mom was staying in to see if I could find anything about the ritual. I did find where the spot was, and how to call a werewolf.

Death, is it really as bad as it sounds? Who knows, but all I do know is dying to save someone I love is worth it. They are willing to sacrifice themselves for me, but I'm not willing for them to do that. I opened the window and sent a silver spark out towards the moon. That would call there werewolf that I am looking for. Knowing John, he'll probably be watching.

I wondered back downstairs and my mother stood up in surprise to me. It looks like she knew I did something.

"What have you done?" she demanded.

"Nothing." I said calmly as I walked for the door. She grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"You liar! I can see it in your eyes that you did something, and you were in my room. I put a spell on the door, so I knew you were in there. Now what did you do?" she demanded. I pulled my hand back. Then I pulled out my wand and shot her to the wall.

"Don't take that tone with me! You are all willing to risk yourselves for me, but I'm not. So don't go raising your voice." I growled. I walked outside. George followed me. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I could tell he was scared by the tone in his voice.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know anymore. I used to hate waking up everyday. I hated where I was and not remembering my past. I always felt out of place. Then I met you, and your family. You made me feel like I wasn't some misfit or freak. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere." Ok, here came the water works. George leaned in and wiped my tears away with his fingers.

"You are no misfit to me. I will always fight for you, so please, don't do something stupid." he pleaded. I smiled and kissed him on his lips.

"Thank you George, you really mean a lot to me."

"Same to you, now please come back inside." he pleaded. I wrapped one arm around his neck in a hug, and pulled out my wand with my other hand.

"Forgive me." I whispered.

"What?"

"Stupefy" I whispered. A small spark came from the end of my wand and George fell to the ground unconscious. I leaned down beside him and kissed his cheek. Then I opened my moms book and teleported to the spot of the ritual. It was a dark spot in the woods. The only light I had was the moon and my wand.

"Well, so you did came." I looked up in fear as John came out from behind a tree. My heart began to race as I thought of the words to say.

"Of course."

"I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me when I saw that spark. Now why have you chosen to come instead of me coming for you?" he asked.

"I thought this would be easier. The Weasley's mean so much to me, and if they died by your hands to protect me, well I wouldn't be able to take it." I choked.

"How very noble of you my dear." he smirked. Next thing I knew he was standing behind me. Like a flash. He gently started to caress my neck, pushed my hair back. He leaned in and smelled my neck.

"Huh, beautiful, now shall we get started?" he asked. I nodded. He led me over to the stone table and bound me to it. Then, the whole forest lit up. There was a ring of fire around the table. My heart started to race. John stood beside me and laughed.

"Shall we begin?" he laughed. A tear streaked down my cheek.

**OHHH CLIFF HANGER!**


	13. The Sacrifice

**I do not own Harry Potter! Yay I'm back, sorry its been awhile. Well, here is chapter 13 and a note about this chapter is that I made up the spells used, but thats about it. I hope you like it, please review :)**

Chapter 13

"The Sacrifice"

"Shall we being?" a tear streaked down my face. This is it. The flames circled me. They hissed in me ear. I could hear John mumbling something under his breath, it must be the spell. I could feel a tingling sensation. I could see John in the corner of my eye. He stood beside me and he pulled out a silver dagger from his pocket. My stomach just sank about twenty feet.

"And with this sacred dagger, I draw the blood of the seal keeper." said John. This sharp pain just dug into my abdomen. I could feel the dagger as it hit. I let out a scream as he pulled the dagger out. He began to walk around me. Flicking the blood off the dagger around me. My vision began to blur. I was losing a lot of blood and the pain was becoming to much. John had finally stopped again next to me.

"I, the son of the wolf. Use my power to take what is mine from the seal keeper. Showing her the pain of the curse." I could see his canines enlarge and I felt the sting of him digging his teeth into my neck. I kicked and thrashed at him. He finally released and spit the blood upon the ground. It felt like someone was strangling me. I couldn't breathe. It's almost as if I could feel my very life leave me. All around me the flames turned blue and started to encroach on Jon until they were upon him.

"Finally, its mine!" he yelled. The flames died down. The light was fading. It was all fading.

(George POV)

She left, how could she do that? When I saw that she had left, I almost had the want to blow the house up. What if we're to late? Myself, Fred, Ron, Bill, My father, and Rowan, ran through the trees to the ritual spot. What if we're to late? I cant even bare the thought of that. I cant lose her.

We finally got to the open part of the woods. We're to late. I could see where the seal was burned. There was a stone table in the middle. We're to late. I approached the table. I felt sick by the sight of all the blood tracing from her neck and abdomen. Her body was pale and cold, and the life has left her eye. I fell to my knees at the side of the table. We were to late. I was to late.

"She's gone." tears started to streak down my cheek. Rowan ran to my side and fell to her knees and she cried at the sight of her dead daughter.

"This is all your fault!" I grabbed Rowan by her jacket. "You could have killed John, you had all the chances to!" I growled. Fred and Bill pulled me away.

"Son, this is not her fault." my father said sternly. I really needed to hit something. Fred hugged my tightly. I was shaking I was so mad.

"Relax mate." he said softly.

"I cant, she's gone and I could have saved her." I cried

(Rowan POV)

Seeing George cry like that. He truly cares. I looked down at my cold daughter on the stone slab. I gently touched her cheek. I would do anything for you Gracie. You father gave his life to save you, to save us both. I can do the same. I hope you know how much you mean to me Gracie. I've made so many mistakes in my life. I hope now I can repent. I walked to Bills side and whispered in his ear.

"It's time."

"Are you sure?"

"For her, anything."

"But are you sure that it will work?"

"She hasn't been dead for very long. She would have had to be dead for over twenty four hours for this not to work."

"Alright." Bill lifted Gracie off the table and laid her on the ground. I'm about to use an old family spell. First created by my great great grandmother. Give a life to save a life. But if the person has been dead for over twenty four hours it doesn't work. This is the only known spell to bring someone back from the dead. I held my wand and pressed it to my wrist. A small glow appeared.

"My life for yours." a small rose appeared on my wrist. I laid on my back beside Gracie and Bill pulled out his wand. It takes two people for this spell to work. Bill tapped his wand on Gracie's chest.

"May your heart beat again." George ran to my side.

"I cant believe your doing this." he cried.

"For her, anything. Take good care of my little girl." The rose disappeared from my wrist and went to her chest and then vanished. I love you Gracie.

(Gracie POV)

I sat up quickly. Trying so hard to catch my breath. What happened? I'm covered in blood but there's not a scratch on me. I looked around and saw her. My mom laid dead by my side. A tear fell from my face. I was mortified. George was at my side and wrapped his arms around me and cried.

"What happened?" I cried.

"You gave yourself up to John. You died and your mother sacrificed herself to bring you back."

"No" I cried into his shoulder. She died for me. What have I done?

"Don' t cry Gracie, she died for you." George whispered.

"But this is my fault. I was so stupid to have left."

"Yes you were, but your mother said that you were the key to open the seal, and the key to closing it again. You can kill John. You have the power." George looked me in the eyes.

"John has his power and it is your job to take it back, take it all back." he smiled. I nodded. We stood up and looked at the moon. I will finish this mother, once and for all.


	14. Plan

**I do not own Harry Potter! Well the story is coming to an end so get ready :) I hope you like it and please review :D**

Chapter 14

"Plan"

I was dead. Now John has his power and now my mother is the one who is dead. She died for me. Now because of my stupidity, John has the power that he wants. Now I must repent from my actions. I will have to figure out a way to kill John. Not seal his powers away. I mean kill him. This needs to end once and for all so if I have a daughter in the future she won't be cursed like I was.

I was taken back to Bill and Fleur's house. Now, how do I find out how to kill a powerful werewolf? My mother surly knew something. I went into her room to search and George came with me. We searched through her bags and her books. Still couldn't find anything.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked angry while I threw one of her books. I really wanted to throw another.

"Just relax, we'll find something. What about your journal?"

"I don't know. What about it?"

"Well, go get it and see if there is some secret note or something. Your mother wasn't a dumb one so you never know." he was right. I went to my room and brought back my journal. I started to slip through the pages and found a symbol I recognized. It was all alone in the back of the journal. It was a rose wrapped around by a spiral.

"What about this?"

"Could be. Tap it with your wand and see what happens." requested George. I pulled out my wand and tapped the symbol. Soon it vanished and words began to appear.

"This is it!" I shouted. These were the words of my grandmother. It was a map of how to find the sword of Hale. The same sword that was used by my grandmother who killed Johns father. If I have that sword. I could win.

"I need this sword!" I shouted.

"I'll take you to it. Where is it?" asked George. I knew where it was. It's hidden at my childhood home in the dark forest. George cringed at the thought of going there but he took me anyway.

The forest was really nothing to sneeze it. Especially because it's the middle of the night. You could literally hear things creeping around you. We searched the woods until we finally came across the house. Oh yes, it was run down alright. We walked into the front door. Everything was ruined. I remember living her when I was younger. Back when my father was still alive. Even for being in the dark forest it was still a great place to live. I even found a broken picture frame with his picture it it.

"Is that your father?" asked George.

"Ya, he was killed when I was nine."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, he died to save me, because he loved me." I smiled softly. We went back to looking for the sword. I walked upstairs to my old room. Everything was destroyed. I turned back around to walk out and I got startled by an old woman by the door.

"Who are you?" I asked with my wand ready.

"I mean you no harm Lady Hale." she smiled softly.

"Who are you?" I asked again. She just smiled again.

"Lets just say I've known you for a long time. Your looking for something aren't you?" she asked.

"What's it to you?"

"Your looking for the Hale sword aren't you?" How does she know that? I lowered my wand a little.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"As I said, I've known you for a long time." she smiled and walked to my old toy box. She opened it and pulled out a long and beautiful silver sword.

"How come I never knew that was in there?" I asked.

"Because you were never looking for it." she smiled and handed me the sword. George was coming up the stairs.

"Whoa, how did you find it?" he asked.

"This old woman showed me."

"What old woman?" I turned around and she was gone.

"I think I just saw the ghost of my grandmother."

"Well that's cool. Now that you have the sword, lets get out of this creepy place." George and I returned to Bill and Fleur's house. We began to search through my mom's books again. It seems all I have to do is drive the sword through John's heart and he should die right away. Seems simple enough, if I could ever find him.

"So how are we supposed to find him?" asked George.

"I wouldn't have the faintest idea. We could just try to lure him out some how and all I have to do is drive the sword through his heart"

"Oh ya, that's real simple." joked George.

"Well it has to be. I have to kill him once and for all."

"Alright, we find a way to find him. But how?"

"Tomorrow night we'll lay a trap for him. Show him I'm still alive and he'll come out to try and kill me because he knows I'm the only one who can stand in his way."

"So we use you as bait?"

"Yes, I can do this."

"Well I don't really like that idea."

"I know you don't but we have to. So tomorrow night we lay our trap. I'll be the bait and I'll be the one to strike. I will fight and I will win".


	15. War and Peace

**I do not own Harry Potter! YA! Final chapter of the story! I really hoped you liked my first Harry Potter fanfiction :) Please review :D**

Chapter 15

"War and Peace"

It was time. Time to take out John once and for all. Mrs Weasly wasn't really in the best of moods after finding out George and I went to find the sword and we are planning to hunt John. But we were able to convince her.

"So where are you planning to go?" asked Bill.

"The dark forest, after my father was killed, Johns clan built a permanent home there. So that would be my guess of where to find him."

"What are you planning to do?" asked Mr. Weasly.

"Kill him of course. I will be the bait. If John finds out I am alive. He'll come running since I am his only threat."

"This is crazy! Your mother died to bring you back to life. Are you going to make her sacrifice vain?" Mrs. Weasly was in a panic.

"It won't be vain if I win. All I have to do it get close enough to dig this sword through his heart."

"Oh yes, that is simple." said Mrs Weasly sarcastically

"Just relax mom, she can do this. Just have a little more faith in her." said Fred. I shot him a smile.

"Ya mom, I believe she can do this." said Ginny.

"Ah fine, but I don't like it." she pouted. I stood up and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Just be careful dear. Your like a daughter to me."

"So what is the plan?" asked Ron. I pulled back and sat down.

"Well, who ever is up to coming with me can. John will have other wolves with him so I may need someone to cover my back. We should be leaving soon so please make up your mind."

"I'll go." said Bill

"I'll go to." said Ron.

"Me to." said Mr Weasly.

"You know we will." said Fred and George in unison.

"Well alright then. Lets move out." We took a port key to the dark forest.

"So how will you lure him out?" asked Ron.

"Like this." I took the sword and slit my wrist. Blood started to drip to the ground. All the guys jumped about a foot back.

"Are you nuts?" asked Fred.

"The smell of my blood will draw John out. Now go and hide you babies." they all shot me a look and went to go hide. I stood there waiting. My heart was pounding so hard I was afraid it would pop right out of my chest. I continued to wait and still nothing. But then I heard a wolf howl in the distance. Here it come. I could hear the running of wolves feet and then there he was. John stood before me. He had this morbid look on his face.

"Your supposed to be dead." he growled.

"My mother gave me a second chance so I could kill you."

"You, kill me?" he started laughing.

"You and what army?" he laughed. The Weasly's came out from their hiding spots.

"Fine." he growled. Wolves started to run out from behind him His clan was small. Only five came out. So one for each Weasly.

"Shall we begin?" asked John.

"We shall." John then morphed into his wolf form and he jumped at me.

"Reducto!" I shouted and he fell back to a tree. He stood up and ran at me again.

"Stupefy!" he dodged the blast from my wand and he kept for me.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I yelled and the blast hit him. He fell to the ground. That won't hold him for long. Wait, where is the sword. I looked around in a panic trying to find it.

"Gracie!" I could hear George yelling for me. He had the sword and he threw it to me. I caught it in my hands. All of the sudden the clothes I was wearing turning into a long, silk black dress, and on my head was a silver tiara with blue sapphires imbedded into it. I saw my reflection in the sword. My eyes were a bright silvery blue now.

"My my, you look so much like your grandmother." I turned around and John was back in his human form. I took a step back, holding the sword close to me.

"You won't do it, your not strong enough." his fangs started to show and he ran at me and knocked me down. He stood over me as if he was going to bite me.

"You know, I've always wanted a mate. Someone to share my life with. What better person then the great Lady Hale." He laughed.

"Well alright then, just one thing."

"What?"

"This!" I took the sword and jammed it through his heart. He jumped off of me.

"You, you!" he started to run at me but I dug the sword into his heart again. Then he fell over and turned to dust. I finally free. My family is finally free.

"Gracie!" George was running for me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and twirled me in a circle.

"Wow you look beautiful." he smiled.

"Thanks." he both kissed each other passionately. I'm finally free.

(Three years later.)

"Do you Gracie Hale, take George Weasly to be your husband?"

"I do."

"And do you George Weasly take Gracie Hale to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Well I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." George and I kissed each other. George then picked me up bridal style and walked down the isle.

"Oh I am so proud." Mrs Weasly cried ad she hugged the two of us.

"Congratulations you two." Mr Weasly hugged us. Fred came over.

"I always thought I would get married before you ." laughed Fred. I still couldn't help but hug him. I did finally get to meet Charlie at the wedding. I went to go stand with Fleur and Ginny. I got hugs from both of them.

"You look so beautiful!" squealed Fleur.

"You really do. Welcome to the family. Even though I always thought of you as a sister." smiled Ginny. I hugged her tightly. My wedding dress was strapless, white sequences, the lower half from the waist down was white feathers. My hair was put up in a bun and on my head was the same tiara I was wearing when I killed John three years ago. I went out to the house to a willow tree that was up on a hill. Under it was a gravestone that read "Rowan Hale." I took out my wand and made roses appear around her grave.

"You miss her." George came beside me.

"I wish she was here."

"She is, and I know that she is so proud of you right now." he smiled.

"Thanks." I kissed him.

"Of course. I love you Gracie."

"I love you to." we kissed each other passionately. Imagine, three years ago I went from a foster kid with no memory of who I was. To a witch who found myself and found a family. I couldn't have asked for more.


End file.
